1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer configured to print on a print medium through ejection of ink from an inkjet head.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-143712 proposes an inkjet printer having a line inkjet head formed by multiple head blocks.
In order to aim, for example, reduction in man-hours for attaching head blocks, some inkjet color printers use head blocks each formed by assembling multiple head modules having nozzle arrays capable of ejecting ink of different colors from one another.